


Sapphire

by miyawx



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 06:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17996483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyawx/pseuds/miyawx





	Sapphire

“龙马……”

“干什么。”越前凶巴巴的，可谁都听得出他的色厉内荏。手冢凑过去，吻住他的嘴唇，越前下意识想要往后退，手冢紧紧抱住他的腰，两人的身体毫无缝隙地贴着，手冢的吻疯狂地落在越前的脸上，耳朵上，脖子上。越前两手撑在手冢的胸口，摸到厚实的肌肉，忍不住捏了捏。手冢倒吸了一口凉气，他咬着越前的嘴唇，再稍微分开，鼻尖相抵，看着越前作怪的手，低声道：“喜欢吗？”

越前哼了一声：“不喜欢。”

“真不喜欢？”手冢的声音低沉而危险，越前嘟起嘴，用手指掐了一下那颗小凸点，手冢闷哼一声，狠狠亲了越前一口，按着他的肩膀，温柔却坚定地把他推倒在甲板上。越前眼睛瞪得大大的，睫毛微微颤抖着。

手冢抱着他翻了个身，让越前坐在自己腰上。手冢猿背蜂腰，腹部八块肌肉，越前两腿分开坐在上面，内侧的嫩肉摩擦着他的腰线，只觉得无比光滑。

“手冢。”越前叫了一声他的名字，手冢的阴茎硬硬地顶着他敏感的部位，惊人的存在感让越前脸似火烧一般。手冢摸着越前的腿，上下划摸把玩，越前受不住刺激，微弓起腰，低下头与手冢接吻。手冢的手指伸进越前宽松的短裤里，拉住他的内裤，轻轻扯动。越前按住手冢的手，飞快把自己的裤子脱了下来。

手冢揉捏着他紧实小巧的臀部，一边吮吸他的舌头，舔舐他的口腔。

“龙马，我想要你。”手冢咬着他的耳朵，越前也忍得难受：“太干了，进不去的。”

手冢半起身，把越前抱在怀里，一手握住越前的阴茎，与自己的并拢摩擦。越前的阴茎长而直，十分干净漂亮，手冢用指尖抠弄他敏感的龟头，越前喘着气，紧紧抱住手冢，啃咬他厚实的胸肌，对着手冢的乳头又舔又吸，发出啧啧的水声。

感觉快要射的时候，手冢把越前的屁股抬起来一点，顶端抵着越前的小穴射了进去。越前闷哼一声，靠在手冢的肩膀上。手冢顺着精液的润滑，顶进去一点，看到越前皱起眉，他便退出再顶进，反复数次，终于完全地进入越前的体内。

越前又痛又爽，张口咬住手冢的肩膀。手冢闷哼了一声，亲亲越前的脸，好笑地道：“你是小狗狗吗？”  
“快点儿，手冢。”越前催促他：“你的肌肉不是白长的吧？”  
手冢狠亲了他一口，掐着他的腰狠狠抽插起来。

两人昏天黑地地做了几回，手冢抱着越前躺了下来，他的阴茎还泡在越前的身体里，手捏着越前被揉肿的乳头，低声道：“你在想什么？”  
“没什么。”越前说着，还把身体弓了起来。

“你转过头来看我。”手冢摸着越前的脸。越前没好气地道：“那你能不能先出来？”  
手冢默默地拔了出来，抱着越前给他翻了个个儿，又摸着他的大腿，重新插了回去。  
越前：“……”

“好了，”手冢抱住越前，亲亲他的鼻子：“你现在可以告诉我，你在想什么了吗？”  
“我真没想什么。”越前有些无奈：“我就是觉得我们发展的有些太快了。”  
手冢没有立刻回答，只是抱着越前不住地亲吻，一直等到越前呼吸渐深，他才低声道：“我花了十多年，才……遇到你，太快了吗？”

“什么？”越前敏锐地感觉到手冢那古怪的停顿，抬起头看他，却被手冢吻了个正着，身体里手冢的阴茎硬了起来。  
“你怎么又——”  
越前抱怨之声还未出口，就被手冢堵了回去，紧接着，被带进情欲的潮涌之中。


End file.
